(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital X-ray radiographic apparatus for use in interventional radiology (IVR), for example, and having a function to reproduce radiographic image data. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for selecting radiographic image data for reproduction.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The digital radiographic apparatus digitalizes, for example, X-ray penetration images of visualized blood vessels obtained from various directions of an examinee. Resulting data are stored in a storage medium such as a magnetic disk, so that the X-ray penetration images (radiographic image data) may be reproduced when desired.
IVR is a therapeutic procedure in which an operator (doctor) treats, with a catheter inserted into a patient's body, clogging of a blood vessel, cancer cells or the like found through angiography. In the IVR procedure, a comparison is made between fluoroscopic images currently obtained through angiography and X-ray penetration images (radiographic image data) obtained through angiography in advance. It is therefore necessary to reproduce, during the IVR procedure, desired radiographic image data in the examination room where the operator is working. Such data are selected from the radiographic image data stored in the storage medium of the digital radiographic apparatus.
Thus, the digital radiographic apparatus includes a monitor installed in the examination room where the operator works, for reproducing and displaying the radiographic image data. Conventionally, an engineer carries out an operation on a control console installed in a control room separate from the examination room to reproduce the radiographic image data. During the IVR procedure, the operator gives verbal instructions through an intercom or the like to the engineer for reproduction of the radiographic image data the operator desires.
Preferably, during the IVR procedure, the desired radiographic image data should be reproduced immediately. With the conventional apparatus, however, the desired data are not reproduced immediately since the reproduction is done through the engineer. This and other aspects of the conventional apparatus constitute a disadvantage in operating efficiency.